


Absinthe

by hicobear



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicobear/pseuds/hicobear
Summary: PWP





	Absinthe

 回到家的格拉尼特打开门就闻到了一股夹杂着茴香气味的浓郁酒香，还没等他搞清楚这味道是从哪儿飘来的，又一眼看到了光着脚躺在昏暗客厅里的梅苏特。顶着周围刺鼻的酒精味，格拉尼特来到他身边凑近他的脸，果然捕捉到了像泡泡一样从鼻腔里冒出来的细小鼾声。 

看来只是单纯地喝得太多。瑞士人松了口气，把手中来不及放下的纸袋丢在一边起身去开灯，几个不安分的洋葱和蘑菇轱辘辘滚出来撞上了地上七零八落的酒瓶，纸袋里是梅苏特要他带回来的东西，德国人说好今晚要亲自下厨，在格拉尼特生日这天为他做一次瑞士家常菜。早晨出门前格拉尼特还表示了怀疑，要知道这个德国人可是连自己家的菜都不会做。

“我已经做过功课啦，相信我。”梅苏特把食材清单塞入男人手中回答道。他凑上前吻了吻格拉尼特，把他推了出门。

 

 

原来把自己醉倒在地毯上就是他说的“功课”，格拉尼特望着地上的人。

不用捡起酒瓶，瑞士人吸吸鼻子就知道梅苏特在背着他偷偷喝什么。玻璃瓶里清绿色的液体撒了一地，一半渗入他最喜欢的羊毛地毯，一半蒸发在空气里，茴香和苦芹的草药味充满了整个空间，让客厅简直变成了香料作坊。虽然不算是特产，但瑞士出品的苦艾酒也是出了名的品质优良。

看着桌上各式各样的酒杯和酒勺，格拉尼特懒得弄清梅苏特到底喝了多少，他小心翼翼地抱起德国人上了楼。

梅斯太轻了，格拉尼特掂量着怀里沉睡的人想。自从世界杯后他就看着梅苏特一天天瘦下去，一开始以为他和大家一样是在完成埃梅里的减重任务，但当体重达标后，在他们赤身裸体拥抱着的时候，格拉尼特还是能感觉到他身上的肌肉在变得越来越薄。

瑞士人把梅苏特轻轻放在床上，坐在床边目不转睛地盯着那因为酒精作用变得绯红、冒着热气的脸，明亮光线下他高挺的鼻梁粉得几乎透明，鼻翼不时轻轻地翕动，醉酒后的血液聚集在耳朵和眼眶周围，看起来和他刚跑完全场没什么两样，但比起赛后气喘吁吁的样子，现在梅苏特安静了许多。

他真好闻，格拉尼特埋在梅苏特颈边深深吸了一口气。

离开了酒精浓度过高的房间，梅苏特身上只剩下了恰到好处的草木清香，仿佛从皮肤里渗出来的香味引诱着瑞士人柔软的唇贴上了滚烫的侧颈。格拉尼特细细地吻着他，不放过任何一寸肌肤，轻柔的动作让德国人的脸侧着偏了过去。

芳香随着呼出的气体喷在格拉尼特耳旁，瑞士人把注意力转到了一张一合的唇瓣上，他捏住梅苏特精致的下巴，舔舔嘴唇，舌头轻易就钻进去碾过上颚来回搅弄，开始品尝起口腔内温暖的酒气。

一开始辛辣灯椒、肉豆蔻的刺激性气味伴随着酒精争先恐后冒了出来，然后格拉尼特尝到了仿佛带着某种金属的中药苦味，随着吻的深入，苦味过去了，香甜的药草气息从酸涩艾蒿中慢慢显露，柔和温顺的香料气味顺着梅苏特舌尖跑到了格拉尼特鼻子里，让瑞士人忍不住想要索取更多。

感觉到梅苏特柔软的舌头在轻轻回应自己，格拉尼特也用舌尖打着圈鼓励他，勾着他过来又推回去，很快他们就在湿热口腔里互相纠缠起来。

就像吻醒了睡美人，格拉尼特闭着眼睛想。

“唔…格拉尼特？”一吻结束后梅苏特睁开了双眼，迷茫地看着前方，平时清亮的眼底如今全是浑浊。他眯起眼睛想让瞳孔聚焦，可视线里只有重重叠叠的幻影，看不清眼前的人是谁。

“我在这，来，两只手举起来。”

格拉尼特轻声哄着年长者脱掉上衣，想看看T裇下的肌肤是不是也染上了颜色。听到指令的德国人迷迷糊糊坐起来，乖乖抬起手臂配合男人的动作。

果然，德国人白皙细腻的肌肤在醉酒后全都泛起了潮红，整个人像煮熟的虾透出了诱人的粉色。只轻轻一推，梅苏特就又倒回被单上睡过去了，刚才的对话仿佛是瑞士人的幻觉。

终于有机会仔细看看这个平时一触碰到腰间就蜷缩起来的身体，格拉尼特把手覆在德国人温热的腹肌上缓缓按下去，感受皮下脂肪的厚度和肌肉的弹性。手掌向上移动，一根根摸过梅苏特微微凸起的肋骨，停在正随着平稳呼吸收缩扩张的胸腔上。两粒乳头在手指轻柔的挑逗下很快立起了，但它们的主人没一点反应，梅苏特如同沉默的木制人偶，躺在床上任由格拉尼特摆布。

在德国人胸前又啃又咬地蹂躏了好一会，格拉尼特满意地看着锁骨上的新鲜痕迹，想了想又在喉结处补了几个吻痕——像个宠物项圈，这个位置害羞的人是怎么也遮不住了。瑞士人跨坐在梅苏特身上考虑，如果可以，他简直想在他漂亮脸蛋上用滚烫烙铁打上烙印，这样不管是谁接近梅苏特时都能一眼看出他的主人是谁。格拉尼特一边俯下身继续吻他，一边解开自己的皮带。

 

“...对不起，唔...放开我…”一只手抬了起来，推着压下来的宽厚胸膛。

再一次醒来的人看起来比刚才还迷糊，眼皮甚至都睁不开，他抗拒着身上的男人，口齿不清地说着胡话:“抱歉，不玩了...我有...男友了，”

“是吗，他在哪呢？”没想到会遇到阻力，格拉尼特压低嗓音，按住了明显是认错了人的梅苏特。

头好痛...梅苏特没听清男人说了什么，只感觉自己脑子疼得快要裂开，像是玻璃镜子在脑子里炸成了几千万片，每一块都要冲破太阳穴薄薄的皮肤，刺眼的光从头顶打下来，身边一切都如万花筒内部在旋转，在分裂，酸疼的肌肉让他使不出力，不能推开在他赤裸腰身上来回抚摸着的厚实大手。梅苏特弄不清到底怎么了，捂着脸想挡住头顶直射的灯光，刚才他还听到格拉尼特的声音，现在这人是谁，他应该在家里才对，这又是哪...

“他很快...就回来，请你...”德国人虚弱地开口，说不出一句完整的话。

不知道的人以为现在市面上的绿精灵还能致幻了呢，格拉尼特嘲讽地想，梅苏特不仅背着他偷偷喝酒，还喝得把人都认错了。想起以前在庆功宴上喝得醉醺醺，被随便哪个队友都能领回房间的梅苏特，瑞士人心里突然冒起一股无名火。他加重了动作，将紧绷的束缚物猛地扯出来甩向一边，皮带划过空气的声音吓得德国人瑟缩了一下。

长裤被脱掉时梅苏特挣扎着想逃走，刚勉强直起身子，眼前的天旋地转就让他重新跌坐回去，男人把梅苏特狠狠拉过来，禁锢在怀里扯掉内裤。贴着后背的热度和喷在耳旁的粗重呼吸让德国人不住地颤抖，汗珠沿着脖颈光滑的曲线滑落下去，格拉尼特把赤裸的人翻了个身，不顾哀求把他脸朝下压在床上。

沾了润滑的冰凉手指挤开臀肉入侵时梅苏特还没反应过来，再想绷紧身体抵抗已经晚了。没等他完全适应，第二第三根手指很快加入了，身后的男人熟练地用手指操着他，在火热紧致的甬道里搅弄着，滑溜溜的润滑混合淫液顺着他的手滴在床单上。

“不要…...”梅苏特醉得连向前爬的力气都没有，只能瘫软着忍受被手指奸污，身体被陌生人强行打开的羞耻感让泪水迅速糊满了本来就雾蒙蒙的视线。故意蹭过前内腺的手指折磨着他，醉酒后敏感的身体不顾他的意志起了反应，“...嗯...”他把脑袋埋在手臂里，想忽视体内悄悄弥漫开的隐秘快感。

觉得开拓得差不多了，格拉尼特把人捞起来让他跪在床上，把手肘摆在抬不起来的脑袋两旁支起上身。可德国人腿软得根本跪不住，膝盖不停地往两边滑动，像是随时都能倒下去。瑞士人只好用手箍着他的细腰，才算固定住了身子。

“啊…”后穴被粗大性器慢慢撑开时梅苏特几乎忘记了呼吸，他握紧拳头，后知后觉地意识到手指的扩张根本不够，男人掐着他的腰开始了律动，每次都毫无怜悯地顶入最深处，好像要操到他胃里去。

梅苏特艰难地吞吐着身后巨物，低垂的脑袋上全是汗，现在他被火热的欲望贯穿，被完完全全填满，敏感点不停被刺激的他咬紧下唇尝试不让自己呻吟出声，但扇下来的巴掌让他的努力白费了，满腔情绪只有化作呜咽涌出喉咙。

太好玩了，格拉尼特看着像水波一样晃荡的粉嫩臀肉想，深红掌印将肌肤衬得更加娇嫩了，每打一下梅苏特就会发出一声隐忍的闷哼。选择后入式时格拉尼特总是忍耐不住要上手，德国人虽瘦，屁股上的肉却长得刚刚好，比赛时10号球裤下的小巧翘臀总能让他在奔跑中分心，不知道那时场上其他人对此是不是也有着同样看法。

在平常梅苏特总会纵容他喜欢打屁股的小癖好，毕竟比起他们一时兴起玩过的藤编，手掌还不算太疼。现在他用的力气大了些，想着反正这醉鬼也没精力抗议。

“放松点，听到了吗。”瑞士人重重揉了一下红肿的臀部。

“不...”德国人实在是太过于紧张，他哭哭啼啼把脸埋在被子里，颤抖着双腿求饶，把所有自尊都抛到了脑后，本来就不清晰的意识全部聚集在陌生人粗暴的巴掌上，手指划过皮肤像在他身上点燃了引子，所到之处燃起的熊熊大火让他不自觉地收缩后穴把男人咬得更紧。

明明是梅苏特的小穴在紧紧含着他，为什么还装出一副委屈的样子，格拉尼特吻上湿漉漉的后背，一节节描绘凸起的脊椎，“哭什么，你不是也爽了吗。”

“呜...没有...”梅苏特不想承认他确实爽到了，勃起的性器被男人握在手里抚慰撩拨着，摩擦生出的电流噼里啪啦地沿着神经在身体里蔓延。身后的大力冲撞让他几乎呼吸不畅，只能哽咽着忍受。男人每次抽出一半然后又整根没入，毫不含糊地碾过敏感点，快感像潮水拍打在礁石上一阵阵激荡开来，在他的脑子里炸开绚烂的烟花。

“嗯、嗯...不要...”

他无意识的嘟囔混杂在屈辱的抽泣中，没有人回应他，只有身后一次又一次狠狠地抽插和自己颤抖的双腿提醒着他正在发生的一切。

“什么不要，看你夹得多紧。”格拉尼特拍了拍面前饱满的屁股，内部又是一阵颤动。

年轻人恶意地变着角度顶弄年长者敏感的身体，深埋在体内享受肉壁紧致的热度。他看着自己的性器在火热甬道中进进出出，带出的白沫粘附在红色的穴口周围，漂亮的颜色让他想到Arsenal对比鲜明的旗帜——球迷们知道他们的俱乐部头牌操起来棒极了吗。

清脆的肉体拍打声回荡在房间里，梅苏特感觉自己的骨头都要被激烈的动作冲散架了，身体晃荡如暴风雨中无助的小艇被汹涌浪花冲刷着，酥麻的快感从交合处一波波荡漾开来，舒服得梅苏特想要扭着腰迎上去。但是这是不对的，他混混噩噩的脑子还记得身边的人不是格拉尼特，他甚至不认识他，更不知道他们怎么就开始了。憋屈的泪水溢满了眼眶顺着脸颊流到嘴里，苦涩味道像荆棘绞紧了他的心脏，梅苏特用手指在床单上难耐地抓挠着，想要逃离这个矛盾的境地。

最终背叛爱人的内疚和空虚身体被填满的愉悦交织在一起，两股力量冲击着德国人，让他放弃了掩饰。梅苏特不停地抽着鼻子，泪珠大粒大粒落在床单上，不一会就哭得快要晕过去。

 

看着几乎崩溃的梅苏特，格拉尼特叹了口气，果然他还是不忍心玩得太过分。

“梅斯，梅斯，”瑞士人渐渐放缓了动作，“好了，别这样…我在这里。”他低声安慰着德国人，用温暖厚实的大手从上到下抚过梅苏特汗湿的后背，想抚平他急促的呼吸。

梅苏特哽咽着，脑子如散开的毛线团屡不清思路，男人的低语像隔着一层薄纱在他耳膜外徘徊，没等他紧张神经放松下来，身后一个顶弄就让他酸麻的手肘再也坚持不住了，德国人腰肢软软地塌下去倒在床上。

没办法，格拉尼特只好把破罐破摔的醉汉翻了个身，在腰下随便塞了个枕头，抬起他的腿从正面压上去。两具躯体紧紧黏在一起，瑞士人像小狗一样舔舐着香软的唇，不放过任何一个呼吸间隙，现在他鼻腔里又充满了清新的草药味。

德国人已经彻底迷糊了，头晕脑胀的他被吻得分不清梦境和现实。他用手抚摸着男人的脸庞，指尖慢慢划过深邃眉骨和高挺鼻梁一路向下，最后停在柔软的薄唇上。

是格拉尼特...他什么时候...混沌中的梅苏特还没搞清楚怎么回事，一个接一个让他窒息的深吻就又夺走了他的思考能力。

在格拉尼特的低声安抚下，安全感慢慢重新包裹了梅苏特，像男人温暖的气息包裹着他，格拉尼特轻抚过他的脸，擦掉眼周的水渍，接连不断的轻吻如羽毛落在梅苏特额头上，温柔得像落入掌心的雪花。梅苏特抬起胳膊搂着男人的脖子拉近了他，将汗津津的两人贴得更紧，现在这场性爱中的德国人忘记了之前不安的一切，只专注于愿望被满足的快乐之中——他除了充盈在身体里律动的愉悦之外什么都感受不到了。

“帮帮我…”梅苏特呻吟出声，丝毫不掩饰自己的欲望。

格拉尼特摸上了德国人悄悄伸向腹间的手，覆在一起上下撸动挺拔的柱身，“嗯、嗯…”醉到极致的梅苏特小嘴不断吐出了意乱情迷的呻吟。瑞士人的欲火被撩拨得更加旺盛，他强忍肆虐的冲动，温柔又坚定地顶弄着，让他们一起在欲海的浪花里沉沉浮浮。梅苏特无意识地眯着眼睛扭着身子乞求更多，像夏日甜美的冰淇淋融化在男人眼前。

今天的梅苏特是香草味的，格拉尼特一边吻着他想，下次他还想试试麦子和水果味...

前后都被刺激着的梅苏特不知道他的坏心思。感觉到身下有节奏地收缩痉挛，格拉尼特加强了进攻，专注于那个敏感的点，很快梅苏特全身又都颤抖起来，死死掐着瑞士人的胳膊，哭喊着求他放过。

所以到底是要还是不要？格拉尼特选择忽略他的胡言乱语，继续身下的动作。

被操得神志不清的梅苏特再也承受不了，他闭着眼满头是汗蜷缩在男人怀里，被一下下击打推上欲望顶峰，“唔...”最终他呜咽着射在格拉尼特手里，黏糊糊的精液还溅到了腹肌上。瑞士人没有停下，高潮过后的湿润甬道内微微抽搐，像有魔力一般紧紧地吸着他，他用唇堵住梅苏特的嘴，在他身上驰骋着，最后凶狠地撞击了几下，也释放在了体内。

被内射了满满一屁股的梅苏特累得抬不起一根手指，终于能合上眼皮让神经完全放松下来，德国人不愿再去想任何事情，他的思绪像新生雏鹿追逐森林里的蝴蝶，慢慢不知道跑到哪儿去了...

操，梅斯居然爽完就睡，年轻人不满地揉弄他的脸，想要唤醒沉睡的人，但睡梦中的梅苏特除了小声哼哼，再也发不出一点声音。

格拉尼特在床上靠着他躺了一会才记起自己还饿着肚子。香喷喷的梅苏特此时安安静静窝在他胸前，手臂搭在他腰上虚搂着像是不想他离开。格拉尼特盯着德国人颤动的睫毛看了一会，按掉床头灯的开关，拉上被子，认命般抱紧了他，像小宠物紧紧粘着他唯一的主人——他们两个到底谁属于谁，格拉尼特也分不清了。

 

\----

第二天德国人揉着太阳穴下楼时已经是中午。客厅早已经被收拾干净，浸湿了酒液的地毯还没来得及更换，残留在空气中的酒味时刻提醒着他昨天干的蠢事。

格拉尼特穿着围裙从厨房出来，把最后一个盘子放在餐桌上。

“不知道小牛肉切得够不够碎，”他帮走过来的梅苏特拉开椅子，“尝尝芝士汤吧，这道菜我有信心。”

“谢谢，辛苦你了。”本来应该是自己下厨才对，梅苏特心里有点过意不去。

“所以昨天为什么喝这么多？”

收拾的时候格拉尼特才发现不同牌子的酒每样都被买了两瓶，摆得客桌和地板上到处都是，还好醉了的德国人规规矩矩，没发酒疯把瓶子打碎。

梅苏特低垂睫毛红了脸，不想说出那个愚蠢的理由，他只是想挑出最好的一瓶送给瑞士人当生日礼物，结果越喝越上瘾，忘了这酒的后劲有多大。

“对不起，”梅苏特一脸愧疚地向格拉尼特道歉:“抱歉搞砸了你最重要的一天...”

听完解释的男人笑得停不下来。“你说什么，生日礼物棒极了。”

“哦，你已经尝过了。”梅苏特懊恼地低着头，没注意到格拉尼特已经像一堵墙立在了他眼前。

瑞士人捧起爱人沮丧的脸送给了他一个深吻:

“尝过了，你的味道最好，这是我的亲身测评。”

 


End file.
